One Request
by DeathIsMySoul
Summary: The hardest part about dying is knowing you have to let go … Of everything . What happens when Sebastian lets Ciel have one request ?  Lemon/Yaoi Dont like dont read ! Sad Fic . In a way .


**One request**

**There's going to be Yaoi in this … Don't like don't read .. It is also a one-shot .**

**Summary: The hardest part about dying is knowing you have to let go … Of everything . What happens when Sebastian lets Ciel have one request ?**

**~O~**

**~O~**

"Well Bocchan , do you have a request before you leave this world?"

Ciel looked up at the man , did he have a request ?

No , he didn't . Not one he didn't know of at the time .

"Sebastian hurry on with it . Etch the pain into my soul."

The man known as "Sebastian" Look at him and smirked.

Ciel looked back and then looked down.

He thought slowly..

Did he have one last request ?

"Wait , Sebastian is it too late to request something?"

Sebastian smirked.

"No , Bocchan it isn't . State your request and ill have it done."

Ciel thought this over.

Might as well give him all of him.

"Sebastian .. Take me."

Sebastian gave him a puzzled face.

What had he meant by 'Take me' ?

"You need to be more clear with your request Bocchan."

Ciel blushed and looked down.

He hoped Sebastian would .. Catch his drift.

Sebastian now understood.

"As you wish my lord .. If I may ask , how would you want it done?"

"Any way you would like it."

His reply made Sebastian truly smile.

"Alright then."

**~Lemon Warning .. This part is not nessicary .. You can skip.~**

Sebastian began to unclothe Ciel.

Slowly taking his time to savor the feeling of his skin.

Once Ciel's shirt was removed he played with Ciel's nipples.

Slowly flicking them and twisting them , then moving on.

Slowly he went to remove Ciel's trousers.

Slowly removing those he went for Ciel's boxers.

"My young master , your quite hard."

The demon smirked , grabbing hold of Ciel.

Slowly stroking Ciel and nipping and Ciel's nipples.

Nearly bringing _his _Bocchan to a release.

He liked the sound of being able to call him _his._

"_Sebastain…_ Don't tease."

Ciel moaned.

Sebastian stuck three fingers to Ciel's mouth all while sucking on Ciel.

Ciel greedily took Sebastian's fingers into his mouth.

Wrapping his tongue around them and sucking.

"Stop."

Sebastian took his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and looked at them.

He placed one at Ciel's tight entrance and puts it in.

Ciel squirmed.

"Sebastian . Its uncomfortable."

Ciel whined .

Sebastian laughed.

"Just for now."

He stuck another finger in.

Ciel moaned as Sebastian hit the right spot.

Both smirked.

"One more. This may hurt."

Sebastian added another finger.

Ciel whimpered but didn't struggle.

Sebastian pumped them in and out.

Then he withdrew.

"I'm going to put it in"

Sebastian unzipped his pants.

Then pulled them down.

Slowly he turned Ciel on his back and positioned himself.

He thrust in earning a cry from Ciel

"It hurts!"

One thrust.

Two thrust.

"It will get better."

Sebastian gained pace with his thrust.

Soon going incredibly fast making Ciel moan.

"_Sebastian_~"

The way Ciel said Sebastian's name set Sebastian on fire.

He gained more speed and hit Ciel's spot with every thrust.

They climaxed.

**~END OF LEMON/YAOI~**

"Now Bocchan. This _will_ be painful."

Ciel stared at Sebastian and nodded.

"I'm ready"

Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's contracted eye.

He ripped off the eye patch with a single nail.

Slowly taking his demon form.

He ripped out Ciel's eye earning a scream.

And he ate it, his eye being his soul.

"Now that wasn't to painful I hope. The rest is like falling asleep."

Ciel was confused.

That's all?

"That's it?"

Sebastian nodded

"That's it. Just close your eyes and fall asleep."

Ciel closed his eyes.

A bloody tear and a clean tear slipped.

He didn't want to let go now.

Slowly he started blacking out.

"That's it.. Just like that."

Everything went black for Ciel.

One.

Two.

Three.

He opened his eyes again.

"Your stubborn."

Ciel couldn't speak.

He was hurting everywhere now.

"I will sing to you to help you let go."

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes again.

"London bridge is falling down."

"Falling down."

More tears slipped.

Ciel sniffled.

He was scared.

"Falling down, My Fair Lady."

"Build it up with wood and clay."

More sniffles.

And more tears.

Ciel's world went black again.

He lost touch and eye sight.

He got dizzy.

"Goodbye Bocchan . I will truly miss you. In hell you shall be forever mine so do not worry."

Did he hear correctly ?

Sebastian had chocked on his words.

Was he saddened ?

Ciel had now lost all his senses.

Finally he had fallen asleep.

And Sebastian let a tear slip and walked away.

"Elizabeth .. Sebastian"

Ciel's last words rang through Sebastian's head.

For,

They both had troubles letting go of the things dear to them.

**I can't wait to see you next dream...**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**I got sad writing this ! I'm not afraid to admit this. I forgot to mention this … I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI ! R&R ! I hope you liked it . **

**Love,**

**This author .**


End file.
